Up in the Air
by Bookwormjenny
Summary: In which Reyna is stuck on a five hour flight beside a hyperactive Latino Santa's elf. / Leyna, Mortal AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello World!**

 **I'm back with a celebratory 'End-Of-Junior-Cert' Leyna fic. I just love this ship so much, and there's not many fics so I thought I should contribute. I warn you, it's nowhere near as good as many of the Leyna fics, so I apologise for my bad writing.**

 **Review and tell me what you think.**

 **Jenny xxx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson or heroes of Olympus series. They belong to Rick Riordan.**

"Flight 68V to New York is now boarding from Gate G"

Reyna groaned as she heard her flight being called. She wasn't particularly looking forward to going to New York. Her best friends Jason and Piper were getting married, and though she loved them, she had always felt a bit like a third wheel with them. Sure, once she had a tiny crush on Jason, but that was long gone. Piper and Jason were perfect for each other, and besides, she loved being single.

She rooted around in her bag until she found her passport and boarding pass, then made her way to the back of the line, balancing her coffee and book in one hand. The line moved slowly, and she began tapping her foot impatiently, her ADHD setting in.

Her eyes scanned the crowded airport. People were running for gate to gate, searching for lost passports, screaming kids clinging to them. She saw one man run straight to her gate.

For all intensive purposes, he looked like a Latino Santa's elf. His elfish features held a mischievous grin, and his curly black hair was wild and untamed. His white shirt was creased and had stains, which looked suspiciously like engine oil, all over it.

"Whoo, thank the gods, I thought I had missed the flight!" He wiped his hand across his forehead in an exaggerated fashion, leaving a smear of grease trailing across his tanned skin.

Reyna sighed and turned away from the boy, who seemed to be even more ADHD than her. His fingers moved constantly, fiddling with a few screws or bolts or something.

 _How the hell did he get through security with them?_

The line seemed to have stopped, with some person complaining loudly to the air hostess, who was trying to quieten her down.

Eventually the line moved, and she found herself settling down into the window seat, her bag carefully stowed in the hold above her, and her book on her lap. She was beginning to relax when she saw the Latino man making his way down the aisle. She glanced at the empty seat beside her.

 _Please, please, please may he not be sitting here. Anywhere but here. Please!_

"Well, chica, it seems like we meet again!" he plopped down beside her, his maniac grin spreading across his face. Reyna turned to the window, glaring at the runway. What god decided to land this idiot beside her on a 6 hour flight?

"So, I never got your name back there." Reyna ignored him. "Not a talker, eh Chica? I'm Leo, Leo Valdez. My friends call me the Super-size McShizzle. Nice to meet you!" He held out his grease covered hand, and Reyna glanced at it, before turning back to the window. The air hostess began her instructions on how to buckle the seatbelt, and the exit procedure, while Leo began fiddling with the fold out table in front of him.

"So, Miss Ice Queen, what takes you to New York? The Big Apple?"

The plane was speeding up the runway, and Reyna clutched the armrest. She hated taking off. Leo looked at her, grinning. "Scared of heights, chica?"

She glared at him, gritting her teeth as the plane shook and lifted into the air. "No, just planes."

Leo cheered, causing half the plane to glare at him. " And we have lift-off! You do talk! Tell me, what is your name?" The take-off hadn't seemed to affect him, but his leg was bopping up and down, like he had just drank ten cups of coffee.

"Reyna," she said shortly, before turning away, indicating that this conversation was over. _Please may he just shut up!_

He didn't.

"Reyna! That's cool." He's silent for a few seconds, as the plane vibrates with the turbulence. Reyna clutches the arm rest, thanking the gods for the man's silence. Unfortunately, silence always has to be broken.

"Hey, queenie. Did you invent airplanes, 'cause you'd look Wright with me."

She groaned. Of course he would be one of those guys who uses stupid pick-up lines.

"You have to admit, queenie, that one was good! I am the Supreme Commander of Pick up lines!"

She looked at him exasperatedly as the plane jolted once more.

"Hang on, I've got more. Are you a thief, cause you just stole my heart!"

"I hope you know CPR, because you just take my breath away!"

"Do you have a bandage, 'cause I scraped my knee falling for you!"

The plane shook again, and Reyna closed her eyes. "Please do not talk about falling."

"Why? Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

She glared at him, resuming her ice queen mask. "Leo, I swear to Bellona, if you don't shut up now…"

He held his hands up in surrender, mischievous grin spreading over his face. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. But only if I can have the key to my heart back."

* * *

An hour later, the turbulence had stopped, and the passengers had quietened down somewhat. The air hostess had ignored Reyna's many requests for a seat change; instead she had flirted with Leo. FLIRTED! It's not like he was even good-looking. His pick-up lines and cheesy jokes had not stopped since the flight started and she was ready to kill the scrawny little shit. (She could kill him; she was training to be a marine, never mind her black belt in karate)

 _Okay, just five more hours Reyna. Just five. You can do this. If you can last seven hours on a bus with Dakota after he's drunken 3 bottles of Kool-Aid, you can survive this._

The air hostess began passing out the little pre-packed boxes of food, and Reyna couldn't help but grimace at the pathetic excuse for food. She absolutely hated airplane food.

Leo peered over her shoulder to look at her box. "Got any raisins in there?" she looked at him in confusion but shook her head. "How about a date then?" She rolled her eyes. "That was bad."

He looked at her in shock. "Bad? I'll have you know my jokes are the best. I am not the Super-sized McShizzle for nothing!"

She picked up her book and picked up where she left off, determined to ignore the hyperactive Santa's elf.

"Ohhhh, Harry Potter. You know, if you were a Dementor, I'd become a criminal just to get your kiss."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you just compare me to a soul sucking fiend?"

"Oh, come on! See the funny side!"

"You know, you never told me why you're going to New York."

She ignored him.

"Ohhhh, the silent treatment. I'm going to a wedding. I'm the best man, actually."

 _It's fine, there's plenty of weddings in New York. It's a popular place._

"My wingman, Jason, finally got the courage to pop the question."

 _Jason's a popular name. Lots of people called Jason. 82_ _nd_ _most popular boys name in the US last year. Wait, how did I know that? Probably Annabeth. Who did Jason say his other best friend was? Liam? Lance? Leopold?_

"He's marrying my other best friend, Piper. We all went to this Wilderness School together. You should know you're sitting beside a reformed teenage rebel."

 _Maybe there is another Jason and Piper. There are probably hundreds of Wilderness Schools across the country._

"Hey, Jason's from California. Do you know him?"

"How do you know I'm from California?"

 _Stalker._

"You're wearing a Jupiter Eagles jersey. Jason supports them too. I'm more of a Long Island Half Blood's man myself."

He snapped his suspender as he said that, and then rubbed his chest with a pained expression.

She snorted. "Yeah, real tough guy over there."

"Oh my gods, you did not just snort!"

She blushed. Her sister, Hylla, used to always tease her about that.

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too"

"Will both of you just shut up!"

They both sprang apart, blushing furiously, not realising they had become so close during their argument that their noses were touching.

An old woman in front of them had turned around, and was glaring furiously at them.

Leo leaned over and whispered something in her ear as soon as the angry woman had turned around.

"It is now my life goal to make you snort again."

She couldn't help but whisper back.

"Good luck with that one."

* * *

She had her defences up now. There were few people who get that infamous unladylike laugh out of her, mostly Hylla, Jason and Annabeth. There was no way in Tartarus that some stranger was going to get on that list. Not if Reyna had anything to do with it.

Much as Leo tried, his corny jokes and puns did not get a peep out of her. He was determined, and seemed to have a never ending supply of bad jokes, as if he had been waiting for the chance to use them. He was as bad as Percy, Annabeth's husband, who liked to refer to himself as 'Persassy' (Usually after vast amounts of alcohol had been consumed).

After half an hour of trying, Valdez decided to try a different tactic.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you have a map, because I think I'm after getting lost in your eyes."

The air hostess giggled, and flipped her stupid bleached blonde hair over her shoulder. Reyna clenched her fists. Did he really stoop so low as to try and make her jealous with some bimbo airhead? To make matters worse, the air hostess slipped her number onto his fold out table! Surely that was against company rules. She'd have to ask Jason about that.

"You know, I'm quite the lady's man. All the ladies love Leo."

"I'm sure."

"What? Did you not just see the pretty air hostess give me her number?"

Some strange emotion surged through Reyna, and something possessed her to mumble under her breath that "She wasn't that pretty."

A grin spread across his tanned face, brown eyes sparkling with glee.

"Ah, I see. Reina's jealous."

Her heart fluttered slightly at his roll of the R. He had called her Queen in Spanish.

"I'm not jealous; I just don't like seeing people make a fool of themselves."

"Sure Reina, you're not friends with the green-eyed monster at all."

"Shut up Valdez."

* * *

After what seems like centuries to Reyna, the pilot eventually tells them to buckle up and prepare for their landing in JFK.

Leo had talked her ear off, telling her all about his mechanics shop in New York, and his sister Nyssa and his brother Jake. She got entertained with stories of Jason and Piper and him in Wilderness School (some which sounded horribly familiar) and of his motorbike which he had repaired (She didn't like to mention that he had called his motorbike 'Happy' in Latin.)

The plane shook as they descended. Her knuckles turned white with the effort of clutching the arm rests, something she hoped Leo hadn't noticed. He continued talking, as if he didn't notice they could have been plummeting to their death. He talked about his summer camp on Long Island, which somehow calmed her, reminding her of her own camp near San Francisco. It was comforting, almost.

With a crash and some terrifying sounds, the wheels hit the runway, and the pilot slammed on the brakes.

She heard clapping from some of the passengers, and hesitantly opened her eyes. She realised with a jolt that she was clutching Leo's hand, and he was gently rubbing circles on her own hand with his thumb.

She hated showing weakness, especially of something as stupid as planes (honestly, how did Jason do that every day?) But for some reason, she didn't hate it as much with Leo.

The seat belt sign dinged, and she stood up promptly, wanting to get away from this strange man that was making her feel strange, foreign feelings.

She found herself grabbing her bag from the overhead, and pushing her way through the crowds, ignoring the calls coming from Leo. She raced through security and baggage collection, and marched to the arrivals door. The crowds parted like the red sea as she approached, giving her a clear way to the smiling and waving couple.

"Reyna!"

She was engulfed in a hug by her friends. She smiled, as Piper began rapidly filling her in on her bridesmaid duties while Jason picked up her bags. Piper always looked effortlessly beautiful, but today she just looked radiant, her excitement bouncing off her and filling Reyna up as well. She hugged her friends once more, glad to back amongst the familiar.

"Right, bring me to this fancy hotel I've heard so much about!" She says, pushing her dark braid back over her shoulder."

Jason pushed his glasses up his nose, blue eyes sparkling as if he knew something she didn't.

"Hang on, we have to wait for the best man. I think he was on the same flight as you."

Dread and butterflies fill Reyna, and she turns around to see the lanky figure the love struck couple are waving at.

"Reina! Why didn't you tell me you knew Jace and Pipes?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Up in the Air- Part two**

 **Hello World!**

 **Okay, so I got a few requests for more of this story, so here is part two, which I had been playing a bit with when writing the first part. Sorry for the delay, I was at nerd camp in Dublin. Anyways, here's your daily dose of Leyna. Also, I apologise for my terrible writing skills.**

 **If you have any more ideas for Leyna or other ships, please tell me and I'll see what I can do. This is the end of Up in the Air (which I had great fun writing btw,) but I would consider doing spin-offs if you're interested.**

 **Also, big big big thank you to all of you who reviewed, favourite or followed, because it really made my day. I love you all and keep it up!**

 **Jenny xxx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO or Iris. They belong to Rick Riordan and the Goo Goo Dolls respectively.**

Reyna wasn't a fan of weddings. They just seemed like a big fuss over something that could be done very simply. Take Piper and Jason's wedding for example. Right now, at Piper's small, studio apartment, the bride herself was currently yelling down the phone, giving the caterers a piece of her mind about their sudden decision to not work that week despite being booked three months in advance. Katie Gardner was trying to find space in the crowded apartment to put the vast amounts of flowers Piper's mother had ordered while Drew Tanaka was chasing Lacy the flower girl around the bedroom to try a fit her for her dress.

Reyna, herself? She was comforting a very pregnant and currently bawling Annabeth Chase-Jackson.

"I mean, he said he wasn't that interested in architecture! Architecture! Everyone loves architecture!"

"Well, maybe he was having a bad day Annabeth. You know how Percy gets."

"That's no excuse for not liking architecture!"

She decided she was fighting a lost cause and decided to see if Piper needed help with anything.

"No. I'm getting married tomorrow and I will have three hundred and fifty hungry people on my hands so if you don't get your act together right now... No! Don't you dare put me on hold again!"

Piper slammed the phone down with a scream of frustration.

"Piper, deep breaths. Is there anything I can do?"

She looked at her pleadingly. "You don't happen to know any caterers, do you?"

"I'll see what I can do. Anything else?"

"Can you drop over the flowers for the tuxes to Jace's please? Katie should have them. Oh gods, the venue needs to be checked over too."

"Leave it to me, Piper. Don't you worry!"

She left Piper to Drew, her sister and practically ran out of the apartment of chaos.

"I knew you couldn't stay away for too long, Reina."

"Shut it, Valdez."

Leo stood, arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe, smirk plastered across his face. His chocolate brown eyes glowed mischievously, and Reyna felt butterflies flutter around gently in her stomach at them. _Gods, get a hold of yourself, girl_ , she told herself.

Frank Zhang, who went to camp in California with her popped his head down the hall to see what was going on. "Reyna! You're here!"

The tall soldier practically bounded down the hall to hug here. He had served as Camp leader, or Praetor, as they called it, with her after Jason left, and they had grown close. He knew she wasn't as terrifying as she made out to be, and she knew that he was really a giant teddy bear on the inside. On second thoughts, everyone knew Frank was a teddy bear.

"How's Piper doing? Are you excited for tomorrow? Has Hazel got fitted for her dress yet?" He asked, eyes lighting up at the mention of Hazel. Everyone knew he had a giant crush on her, but was too shy to make a move.

"Piper is currently tearing her hair out over wedding caterers; yes, I'm excited and yes, Hazel has been fitted."

She strode down the hall, leaving the two boys to follow her. The small kitchen in Jason's apartment looked like a bomb had exploded in it. The boys had gone on their stag party last night, and most of them still seemed to be recovering from their hangover.

Percy Jackson was currently sitting on the one clean space of countertop, eating some Cheerio's or something. Nico Di Angelo was currently dead to the world, asleep on the couch. Jason was pacing around the small kitchen, running his fingers through his blonde and now blue tipped hair.

"Piper's going to go mad when she sees this! She won't marry me! Tristan will shoot me! Hell, Dad will shoot me when he sees this! Why the hell did we bring Dakota and the Stolls? This is all their fault! They are such a bad combination! Piper will hate me forever!"

"JASON!"

He stops in his tracks and stares at Reyna with a frantic expression.

"Really, I leave you all for one night and look at the state of you!"

Jason runs over and tackles her in a hug. "Rey, you gotta help us! Piper will kill every single one of us."

She looked around at the five of them. She had a lot of work to do.

"Right, Jackson, take these flowers, put them in the fridge, and then head over to Piper's to comfort your crying wife, and for Bellona's sake, take one for the team and pretend to be interested in architecture. Zhang, you go to the tailor's and collect all the suits. Bring them back in one piece. Grace, call Drew. She'll come over and fix your hair. Di Angelo….. di Angelo…..NICO WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Said boy jumped in shock and fell off the couch. "Hades, Rey, don't do that!" he rubbed his head wearily.

"Nico, I want you to ring Persephone's mother. She's a caterer, right? Convince her to cater for the wedding tomorrow."

A chorus of 'Yes ma'am' was heard around the room.

"What about me?"

She turned to see Leo, watching her expectantly.

"You're coming to help me inspect the hotel."

The Plaza hotel in New York is renowned for being the ultimate wedding destination. It's every bride's dream, and between Aphrodite, world famous fashion designer, Tristian McLean, Hollywood actor, and Zeus, the hot favourite for the next President of the United States, it was a no-brainer that the 'it' wedding of the year would be held there.

"Nice place, eh chica?" Valdez whispers to her, as they make their way to the front desk. A well- dressed behind the desk eyes them in dismay, obviously judging Leo's half hangover and grease covered shirt (honestly, does the man not own a clean shirt?)

"Good morning, welcome to The Plaza. How may I be of assistance?" she asks, fake smile plastered across her face. Reyna just smiles sweetly back.

"My name is Reyna Ramirez Arellano. We're here to check over everything for the Grace-McLean wedding tomorrow."

At the mention of 'Grace-McLean', the woman immediately straightens up, and motions over another worker.

"Ah yes, Paul here will bring you to the Grand Ballroom."

The Grand Ballroom at the Plaza was indeed grand. They both gaped at the extravagant splendour. Hotel workers bustled around, setting up the tables, and cleaning.

"Wow, Pipes and Jace don't do things by half, do they?" she murmured, and Leo chuckled beside her.

"Champagne, Mr and Mrs Ramirez Arellano?" Paul asked. "Oh, we're not married. We're not even going out!" she managed to splutter out, blushing furiously whereas Leo just grinned and grabbed two glasses. She took one gratefully, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"She's trying to deny the attraction between us. She's really madly in love with me."

Reyna nearly spit out her drink, eyes bulging. She slapped his arm, and he pretended to look hurt.

"Don't deny it Queenie, you know it's true…..OW!"

Leo had learned a valuable lesson. Don't mess with Reyna.

They stroll around the ballroom, sipping champagne. There wasn't much for them to do. Katie was doing the flowers in the morning, and the wedding planner seemed to have everything under control.

"So, Valdez, you nervous for your speech tomorrow?"

He shrugs, stopping to fix a ribbon on one of the chairs. "Not really. I'm just planning on embarrassing the both of them as much as possible."

She nods, straightening a fork on the table.

"Piper and Jace are good together. They love each other, and that's all they need. They know they don't need some fancy wedding to prove it."

He nods at her words, watching her carefully.

"Have you ever been in love Rey?"

She looks up to find him staring intently into her eyes. She feels like he can read her every thought, and is looking deep into her soul. Her breath catches in her throat, and she finds it hard to swallow. His eyes are so deep and intense, as if his life depended on her answer.

"Once," she manages to get out, her voice low and raw, "He didn't love me back."

He steps closer to her, and she can feel her heart racing faster than the speed of light.

"He was an idiot."

He smiles softly, and for once, there is no mischievous grin on his face. For once in his life, Leo Valdez was serious.

The morning of the wedding was calm, something which Reyna had not expected. Piper was calm, and showing no signs of pre-wedding jitters. Everything was ready, and if anything, Reyna was the most nervous out of all of them. Annabeth was crying happy tears this time, and Hazel made sure Lacy wasn't hyper. Drew had ensured they all looked spectacular.

She smoothed out the gold bridesmaid dress, designed by Aphrodite. It was a one shouldered, Grecian style dress, which complimented her tanned skin. Her hair was up in a braid that was wrapped around to form a bun. She fiddled with the bouquet in her hands.

"You look beautiful Rey."

She turned to find Hazel smiling at her, leaning against the door frame. She smiled softly back.

"Thanks Hazel. You look gorgeous."

It was true. The gold of the dress complimented Hazel's gold eyes, and her dark skin.

"It's time to go. Are you ready?"

She took one last look in the mirror before nodding. "Yeah. I'm ready."

The Plaza was currently full of three hundred and fifty high profile guest. Friends from both camps were attending as well as some more well-known faces. For example, Percy's father, Poseidon, a prominent campaigner for protection of the seas and oceans was in attendance, as well as Annabeth's mother, Athena, who was a world famous architect.

Hazel and Annabeth peeped around the door while Reyna helped Piper fix her trail.

"Oh, I can see Will Solace talking to Nico!"

"There's Conner Stoll! Is that his new girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that's Ava. She went to college with me and Piper."

"Oh, Frank looks cute in a suit."

"All men look good in suits sweetie; it's a fact of life."

We all giggle at that, and the wedding planner comes to tell us it's time to go.

Annabeth walks down first, one hand holding Lacy's, the other resting on her bump. Hazel follows, smiling sweetly at everyone she passes. Suddenly it's my turn, and I find my feet moving of their own accord.

I've fought in battles, even spoken before the Senate and yet, this feels even more daunting. All eyes are on me, and I pray to Bellona that I don't stumble. I look up to the top of the aisle, and see Jason bouncing on his toes in excitement (thankfully, no longer with blue hair.) then I see Leo, looking dashing in a neatly pressed tuxedo (Annabeth's right. Suits make everything better) He smiles at me, and I can't help but smile back, and suddenly, it's no longer scary. I stand beside the others, and watch as Piper makes her way up the aisle. I sneak a glance at Leo, and he's still looking at me, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

'You look beautiful," he mouths over at me, and I look at my feet, blushing. I don't even hear half the ceremony. It passes in blur. I just keep repeating that phrase in my head, like a mantra. I watch him out of the corner of my eye.

What is wrong with me? Ever since I met him, that annoying Latino elf, it's like I'm a teenager again. Just a pile of hormones, and he's the one driving me crazy. This isn't the Ice queen I'm known as.

Before I know it, Jason's told to kiss the bride, and everyone starts clapping. I grin. They look so in love, and my heart bursts with pride. My little Jason, all grown up. Annabeth beside me is blubbering like a baby, and I can't help but laugh at her. I catch Hazel's eye, and she starts laughing too.

"Stop laughing at me! I can't help it. They're just so cute!" she starts bawling again and we motion Percy to come over quickly, which he does.

The meal passes by quickly, and Leo's speech goes off with-out a hitch. He tells stories of them in camp, and how he always ended up the third wheel, and the story of his blue hair (Piper did not look happy at that)and everyone is in stitches laughing at the end.

By eleven o'clock, most of the guests were dancing. Reyna had spent the last hour socialising, mingling with the guests. She had made small talk with about fifty different people, and at least twenty of them had asked her if she had a boyfriend, and when she would be getting married.

"Not a dancer?" She hears a familiar voice beside her as her favourite Latino elf flops down beside her.

"Mmm, not really. I saw your moves though. That was the most energetic dance to Thunderstruck I've ever seen."

He laughs, and she can't help but adore his laugh.

"Come on ReyRey. Dance with me!"

He announces, and jumps up, grabbing her hand to drag her up.

"Leo, I can't dance!" she laughs, "and don't call me ReyRey!"

He just laughs and drags her to middle of the floor. "ReyRey, I bet that you look good on the dance floor so come on!"

She stumbles after him, laughing all the way just as a slow song comes on. Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls.

Leo gently grabs her hand, and places one hand on her waist. She carefully rests her head on his shoulder. They sway in time to the music, and she feels like the whole world is melting away, and it's just the two of them.

"This is my favourite song," she says softly, and he smiles down at her. She feels safe, surrounded by his arms, the sounds of his heart beating keeping her steady.

 _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now_

"Leo, have you ever been in love?"

She asks the same question that he asked her yesterday. His eyes change somehow slightly.

"Yes, many times, but it never worked out. I think I may have fallen in love again though."

In that sentence, she feels her world is crashing down on her. He loves someone else.

 _And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am._

"She's a lucky girl," she whispers, her voice catching on the lump in her throat.

"I think I'm the lucky one. I'm dancing with her right now."

She looks up, eyes wide in shock and suddenly his lips are crashing down on hers, and it's like she's on fire. She feels sparks of electricity shooting through her, and she links her arms around his neck, bringing them closer.

 _When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am._

She breaks away for a second, breathless, and they rest their foreheads against each other.

"I think you're lucky because she loves you too."

With that, he sweeps her into his arms once more, and she thinks she hears clapping but she's too caught up in the kiss to care about anything other than Leo, and the feel of his lips against hers, and her racing heart. It's as if her brain has become hay-wired. All sense has left her, and to be honest, she couldn't care less.

 _I just want you to know who I am._


End file.
